Puppeteer: The 536th Hunger Games
by Dissection of the Mind
Summary: To control or be controlled is the question.. Summary to be up soon! *SYOT Open*
1. Prologue

_**Puppeteer: The 536th Hunger Games**_

**Prologue **

* * *

Maybe they were wooden carvings, all hollowed out and empty. Maybe their strings were pulled at any chance we got. Maybe we held them in our hand as they lay limp, in our control. For whomever cared, maybe we did paint on their grins and throw them out on center stage, where the light shone directly on them watching every movement and waiting for that one mistake that always came.

Maybe.

And there was a high possibility that their strings were cut eventually, when nobody cared to remember who they were or what they did...

* * *

**Capitol Citizen's POV-**

I flipped through the magazine blindly, boredom and anger about to corrupt my heart. Ever since the last uneventful victor's tour I had noticed myself lagging in spirits. Actually, I had been noticing it for awhile. You see, I was typically one to be all dandy and fine, happy even. Yet for the past decade it seemed I felt as if I was getting bored. The only thing I ever really had to look forward to were the yearly games.

Though last year's seemed really boring, and I mean really. The victor most indefinitely was not up to my standards in his actions or words. I was rather disappointed in him, especially when I sent him some gifts in the final eight. He had little notes attached, but he seemed to just used what I gave him and not bothering to act like I wanted him to. I was so angry. In fact, I still am! What kind of victor is he? Just because he was from one of those career districts doesn't mean he has the right.

I really hope this year I can make somebody listen.

With an aggravated growl I throw the magazine across the room. My hair stylist looks at me with slight surprise in her eyes as she glances from the discarded book to my hair.

"Give me the latest trend, dammit!" I practically yelled. She jumped and nodded, looking over to her coworker who was working on some old hag's hair. Well, I didn't know her age but she had wrinkles on her hands as she touched the finished product. I glared at the floor, the picture of the victor in sight. Apparently he was doing interviews now. Stupid child.

I felt the slight pain of my hair being pulled back and gritted my teeth. The woman twirled it around some object whose name is not relevant to me with shaky hands.

"Um, miss?" the woman asked nervously, as if I would _strike_ her or something. Oh, I wish.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth, my blue like hand tightening. I was feeling really angry, very angry. I still do not understand why none of them listen!

"W-what colors do you want? Um.. you can pick three for the style."

"Stop being a stupid little scaredy cat!" I screamed angrily, trying my hardest not to stomp out the door. Instead of leaving I pound my fists on the chair arms.

"Uh.. uh okay. W-what colors though?" she gulped, her grip on the device loosening. I could feel it being removed from one area and being placed in the next.

"My usual." I muttered, anger still clear in my words.

"Um.. I'm new here.. I don't know what you usual is?" she squeaked at the end and it took a lot of self control not to turn around and slap her face. How could she not know my usual?! Seriously, I even asked the owner to make sure everyone knew.. or was that.. hmm.

"Blood red, fiery orange and a pine green." I growled, adjusting my butt on the salon chair. I could hear her nodding because her earrings were making funny noises.

"Sounds good."she said quietly.

As she continued I gave a forced sigh, looking at a freshly manicured hand. The color was just a light tan, contrasting greatly with my blue skin. I felt the sudden urge to rip all of them out but what good would that do me? I'd just be throwing away my own money causing myself ultimately to become angrier. I'd rather destroy my current stylist hair or something much more drastic. Maybe I could set fire to this place? Oo, what about setting fire to all of those magazines, I really getting tired of seeing the boy's face.

Just why the hell could he not listen?! I sent him all of that stuff and how does he repay me?! By just using it?

"Done." the woman said, her voice going down an octave lower, if possible. I stood up with force muttering a thank you though my blood was boiling. I turned around to look at the lady as she shrunk in fear and I offered a wide grin.

* * *

**Another SYOT! Why am I doing this when I am already writing a few other stories? Well, for my Pokémon ones.. I put 'em on hiatus until I get some inspiration for that area. And yeah, I know sometimes it takes me a bit to update, but this should help with new ideas if that makes sense! As well.. working on two SYOT's seems interesting to me, lol. Anyways, form will be on profile and a few rules and whatnot will be below. As well as a tribute list as it goes... Yay?**

**Also, the arena clearly has something to do with the name. I actually dropped a few hints in the Capitol persons POV, which could be subtle, idk. Tell me what you think I suppose! :D**

_**Rules: FORM ON PROFILE**_

***No mary-sues or recycled tributes please!**

***This is not first come first served..well.. I guess it kinda is? Haha, not sure**

***Please do not submit in reviews, I don't want this taken down. As well, if you don't have an account and inexplicably decide to make one.. yet you have to wait two days feel free to ask me to reserve!**

***I will reserve spots. If it says reserved it doesn't mean you still can't send one to that spot, It just means that I'll be looking out for whoever.. reserved it? Makes sense I hope lol**

*** PLEASE, when you send me a pm (for I am only accepting through them) LABEL the pm with the name of your tribute and 'Puppeteer'. Thanks :)**

**Ex: Lemon Meringue-Puppeteer **

* * *

**Tribute List~**

**District One-Luxury**

**Male:**

**Female: **Sapphire Grace, 16

**District Two-Masonry**

**Male: **Cassius Largent, 16

**Female: **Lorein Grentee,17

**District Three-Electronics**

**Male: **Zwölf Fleischer, 17

**Female: **Emin Luxe, 13

**District Four-Fishing**

**Male: **Keating Cullen, 17

**Female: **Reserved

**District Five-Power**

**Male:**

**Female: **Ariana Winter, 15

**District Six-Transportation/Medicine **

**Male: **King Brennus, 15

**Female: **Reserved

**District Seven-Lumber**

**Male: **Quill Grove, 17

**Female: **Olivia Bane, 17

**District Eight-Textiles**

**Male: **Kiran Wolde, 15

**Female:**

**District Nine-Grain**

**Male:**

**Female: **Hime Kaitsuki, 17

**District Ten-Livestock**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District Eleven-Agriculture**

**Male:**

**Female: **Balia Lois Conti, 17

**District Twelve-Coal Mining**

**Male:**

**Female: **Crythsanthe Erilea, 16

* * *

**P.S.. I know Bombs could be added to D3.. at least wiki says so :3**

**P.P.S: For those whom it may concern I will respond ASAP! :)**


	2. That Which Makes Us

_**Puppeteer: The 536th Hunger Games**_

**Chapter Two: That Which Makes Us**

* * *

He didn't actually believe they'd do it, especially the girl. He and Seneca both believed she'd let him slip the berries down his throat and spit out her own as his cannon sounded. Though, they had no such luck.

When Katniss held out the berries, Cornelius Snow simply scoffed. The girl was a selfish one that had promised the only person she truly cared about she'd return home, and Cornelius was certain she'd do anything to do as such.

Due to her background, obvious personality, and slight dislike for the boy, he thought he had her pinned down. Though, he supposed he got a little too cocky... For as soon as two individual cannons sounded, Cornelius felt shock.

When that happened, most fell silent.

* * *

Some of the districts lost hope, others, the act sparked it. For the fact that in some way the two from twelve defied the games, hope flooded the district's veins, causing a few rebellious outburst here and there.

Though, as quickly as the outbursts started they were subdued. As soon as the two died, the President had gotten to recruiting more peacekeepers with stricter agendas, and more corrupt ideals. They would be the ones who would squash all hope by publicly executing those affiliated with this years tributes. They would be the ones who would watch the districts every move, pushing them back in line when any one person tried to stray.

Snow had a more in depth reason for doing as such, for everything came down to district thirteen.

The berry act had revealed a growing rebellion, deep within the district they had tried to keep hidden, safe. Of course it wasn't Snow's idea to do as such, it was his predecessor's.

The thirteenth district hadn't made any movements, no, they didn't yet. With the mockingjay dead, Coin had no beacon. She'd have to wait until the Capitol was vulnerable or when another possible symbol came along. Coin didn't expect Katniss to die, for Alma's ideas for rebellion had already spread to a few trusted victors, on purpose of course. They involved the girl. She thought when they got to the final two and pulled their stunt, she had her perfect person for her ideas.

Even when both died, she continued on with her plans for she heard from confidantes that the District's began to revolt, and in her clouded vision.. she thought there was still a plausibility to pull a successful rebellion off.

Though, when the Capitol had rounded up some victors for the 75th, and gathered those remaining who didn't volunteer or weren't reaped.. that's when those who already knew about it began to crack. Snow at first had only planned on executing them, to show even victor's held no power. Yet, when they began to kill them, those trusted begged for their lives. They didn't want to loose what they had fought so hard for. Sure, if overthrowing the Capitol was possible they would have kept their mouths shut, lost their lives for the greater good. Yet as families died and the possibility of a successful rebellion dwindled, they offered information.

Cornelius was curious and spared there lives if only momentarily, and as soon as he got the information he allowed them to go free. For about a year or so. Eventually, Cornelius had gotten rid of all of the previous victors, starting afresh with it all. To him.. it seemed like it would work.

He hoped at least.

District thirteen soon was quietly and permanently destroyed.

The districts continued to become stricter and more controlled until Cornelius died and control then lessened. Though, the Capitol still did have an iron grip.

* * *

**Hey there peeps! This is just a little history as to why the games are still going on, idea of why goes to _Takai No Hibiki, _who is an amazing author just so you know.**

**Also, just so you know.. It at times takes me awhile to update, but don't worry, I will. I don't give up that easily, haha. Okay, maybe the majority of the time.. And I know I'm not the best writer but I am to improve! Thank you guys btw, :D**

**Alsooooo, hope this made a decent amount of sense! If not, well.. pretty much Katniss and Peeta both successfully commited suicide.. yep. **

**On a side note, I do need more tributes so you can submit up to two if you'd like.. Or you could be like random dude, sign up for this because the author is all blah. You feel me? **

**YOU FEEL ME?**

**Okay, good. Heh.**


End file.
